1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit package processing equipment and more particularly to an automatic lead forming apparatus for use in straightening and/or forming the leads of Dual-Inline-Package (DIP) integrated circuit module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DIP integrated circuit modules are used extensively in the electronics industry because of their versatility, small size, and inexpensive cost. Typically, several DIPs will be mounted either manually or by machine on a printed circuit board along with appropriate discreet components such as resistors, capacitors, power transistors, etc. Large circuit board manufacturers utilize sophisticated automatic insertion machines to mount DIPs while smaller manufacturers, who cannot afford such expensive machinery, must mount DIPs by hand.
In both cases the mounting of the DIPs on the printed circuit boards is complicated by the fact that the leads on one side of the DIP are usually not aligned exactly parallel to the leads on the other side when the DIP comes from the component manufacturer. More specifically, the leads are typically flared outwardly about fifteen degrees relative to a normal to the bottom surface of the DIP. This flare results in about a 0.070 inch misalignment between the DIP leads and the predrilled holes in the circuit board. Consequently, before the DIPs can be mounted to the boards, the leads on each side must be bent slightly so that they are parallel to each other and normal to the boards surface. If the leads are not parallel, some of the leads will align with holes in the circuit board while others will not. Those that do not align will often be bent into a position which will either cause an undesired open circuit or short. Both of these conditions require costly rework and reduce overall efficiency in circuit manufacturing.